Under the Black Flag: The 51st Annual Hunger Games
by IronManRidingaNimbus
Summary: In a Games where the Arena itself may present the biggest challenge, which tribute can survive the wrath of the harshest elements? Which tribute can survive under the Black Flag?
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

**Starting Anew.**

* * *

><p>"I want you to take all the necessary precautions Celia. We cannot have a repeat of what happened last year. District 12 winning the Games was embarrassing enough, but winning the Games by accident? It was outrageous," President Snow sat, agitated, in a large leather chair in his Private Office. The white rose buttoned to his jacket was beginning to wilt. About time, it had been on his collar for weeks. Celia Torrent shifted under his gaze, clearly nervous about the task before her. She had been assigned the occupation of Head Gamemaker two days previously, the first female to land the prestigious position.<p>

Her predecessor, like many before, had met his end shortly after his Games had finished. The President had gambled on the advice of his staff, and approved Celia's promotion in the hope a woman may do a better job of running the Games. Certainly, she would be hard pushed to do worse than the man she was replacing. Not only had he designed a flawed arena, he had allowed those flaws to be exploited. The Capitol could not be seen to have any weaknesses.

"I can assure you it will not happen this year sir. The winner will be he or she who deals the killing blow. No accidents," she told her leader, hoping that what she said was true.

"Good," the President replied in a cool tone, "An interesting design you have submitted for this years arena. Costly, and it could prove difficult to complete in time, especially this close to the Reapings. But I believe the entertainment value that lies in such a unique area will soon have the citizens of Panem forgetting the disaster of last years Quarter Quell."

"I agree sir. Action should be easy to come by, but creativity will also come into play," Celia's eyes lit up at the slight praise. She was so young, naïve, and full of ambition. Being Head Gamemaker was no easy task. No need for President Snow to remind her; she would find out soon enough.

"Let us hope that this years Games are a success," President Snow smiled, but it did not disguise the tone of warning in his voice, "Now go and begin preparations Celia, I do not wish to take up more of your time."

"Thank you sir. I will begin immediately," she assured him. Again, the smile on Snow's face did not conceal the order to leave.

* * *

><p>Haymitch Abernathy sat at the dining table of his house in Victors Village, District 12. The 51st Annual Hunger Games. Almost a year after the second Quarter Quell. Almost a year since Haymitch himself was the Victor. Not that he felt like much of a winner. Two weeks after the Games, the Capitol had killed his girlfriend. His mother too, and his younger brother. Winning the Games hadn't given him much cause for celebration. Now he would have to mentor this years tributes.<p>

Not that he would be much use as a mentor. What was he going to tell the dirty-faced, impoverished, sad children presented to him on Reaping Day? Don't use the Arena to your advantage. Don't anger the Capitol or your family will be killed. Do that and you should be fine, until one of the careers kill you. That wasn't very encouraging advice, and Haymitch knew it. Truthfully, Haymitch couldn't remember half of what he did in the Arena. Most of his time was spent walking, trying to find the end. He did eventually find the end, and it eventually led to his victory.

Victory had come at a huge cost though. He'd lost his family, his girlfriend. Even a year later he still mourned the loss of his ally in the arena, Maysilee Donner. Recently he had started turning to alcohol. The poison his father used to drink when he came home from work each night, tired and covered in coal dust. Haymitch had avoided it all his life, but now he saw little point. His family was dead and because he was a victor he didn't have to work. Most of his time was spent trying to block out memories of the events that took place inside the arena. When he realised he couldn't block them out, he started drowning them in liquor instead.

* * *

><p>Effie Trinket sat at her dresser powdering her nose. It was her first year as an escort; she had been looking forward to it. Well, until they had assigned her to District 12, the poorest District in all of Panem. Their spirits might be riding high after winning the second Quarter Quell, but Effie was certain they wouldn't win two years in a row. Anyways, she would much rather have been assigned to District 1. The place where all of the Capitol's clothes were made.<p>

She could imagine herself, dressed in the latest trends, fresh from the factories. Strolling up to the Justice Building, glancing out at the entire district's beautiful, willing faces. She had visualized reaching her hand into the reaping bowl and barely uttering the name on the card she had selected before a voice rang out "I volunteer as Tribute!" She would give them a short interview on the podium, and usher them into the waiting rooms so their families could wish them luck.

Unfortunately she wouldn't be doing that. Effie Trinket would be rushing through District 12, ascending the grubby platform, looking out at those sad, filthy faces. She'd put on a smile and read the names from the Reaping Bowls. Two disheartened children would walk out of the crowd, wearing the face of someone being carried to their death. In truth, they probably were. But they had a chance to fight, to survive. Very few of the tributes from District 12 ever took that chance properly. Two actually. Haymitch Abernathy was one of those two. He was better known as the broken victor of the second Quarter Quell.

* * *

><p><em>'When things go disastrously wrong, sometimes the only way they can be fixed is to start anew.'<em>

**A/N:**

**Heyy! This is my first SYOT. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Submissions are currently open, and you can find the Tribute Form on my profile. I will be leaving submissions open for a while, but I'll notify you when they close. Don't worry, you have plenty of time, so use it to make the best character you can!**

**I'd also like to take this time to tell you of a few differences I'm making to my SYOT. I won't be writing a chapter for each District. I know this is the accepted format for SYOT's, but I want to put a little bit of an 'Iron Man Spin' on things. I realise this means nothing to most of you, but hopefully you like my idea. Sorry in advance if you don't. My Arena is also a bit... unusual... So you'll just have to read on and find out! **

**Thanks for reading, head over to my profile to find the Tribute Form if you're interested.**

**Iron Man.**

**Also, thanks to Nia (Starry Infinities) for Beta-reading. **


	2. Chapter 2 Let the Games Begin!

**2. **

**Let the Games Begin**

* * *

><p>Caesar checked his reflection in the mirror one more time. After all, he had to look good for the Capitol. He had to put on a good show. Today would be the start of his 12th year as Master of Ceremonies, a vital part of the Games. Why, without him there would be no show. Not that the Hunger Games was about him. No, instead it was about the 24 brave Tributes who would step into the Arena. Deep down Caesar pitied them. None of them were around at the time of the uprising, yet they paid the price for it. It was sad really, that's why he always did his best to make the Tributes feel comfortable during his interviews. It wasn't much, but it was all he could do.<p>

Caesar straightened his tie, making sure it was perfect. His now trademark blue suit gleamed in font of the mirror. He had chosen a deep sea-green colour for his hair this year. It was getting harder to be original. Many years ago, Caesar had begun to colour his hair, to keep the public interested in him. Now he was expected to come up with a new colour every year. He chuckled silently to himself. The things he did to entertain people. Caesar stood waiting, hidden behind a curtain at the side of a large studio. There was a large desk in the centre of the room, where he would sit with Claudius Templesmith and discuss the upcoming Games while the Capitol eagerly awaited the Reapings.

Claudius was already out there, warming up the live audience. Caesar readied himself as Claudius announced in his booming voice, "And now, citizens of Panem! Please welcome the Voice of the Games! The Vision in Blue! The Master of Ceremonies! Caesarrrr Flickerrrmannn!" The audience applauded and cheered as Caesar bounded onto the stage.

"Hello!" Caesar spread his arms wide as the audience cheered him on. He mocked embarrassment and patted his hair a little, pointing out the new colour. "How is everyone?" The audience cheered back excitedly. "It's an exciting day isn't it?" The audience gave a mixture of cheers and shouts of 'yes!'

"It is, it's an exciting day," Caesar continued, "It's Reaping Day! Today is the day we get to find out which Tributes will get to represent their District, in the 51st Annual… Hunger Games!" The audience gave another loud cheer of approval. "But first, we have a message from someone very special!" The audience weren't expecting that, and could be heard muttering excitedly amongst themselves. Caesar let this continue for a moment before announcing, "Ladies and Gentlemen, a special message from our new Head Gamemaker, Celia Torrent!" The audience gave a slightly confused round of applause. Gamemakers occasionally gave speeches, but they were usually known for skulking around behind the scenes, thinking up new ways to punish Tributes for no reason.

The air behind Caesar shimmered, and the figure of Celia Torrent materialized from empty space. It was a hologram, but it was still an impressive entrance. Celia's blonde hair blew gently, wherever she was, there must have been a light breeze. Her cold, piercing blue eyes surveyed the audience before her. She spread her hands in a wide gesture. "Eternal glory!" Her sharp voice boomed across the studio, causing some of the audience to recoil in their seats. If Caesar was honest, she scared him a little bit. She was a very powerful woman, despite her slight frame. Caesar smiled as she continued. "That's what awaits he or she who walks out of the Arena at the end of the Hunger Games!" The audience gave a hearty cheer, more out of fear than anything else. "But such glory, such honour, is not attainable without sacrifice. Every Tribute who sets foot inside this year's Arena will be tested to the very limits of humanity. In mind, body and spirit, they will be tested. Only the strongest Tribute will survive, only one Tribute will live to call themselves Victor, of the 51st Annual Hunger Games!"

A much more sincere cheer broke from the audience. "Of course, before that happens, we must first choose who will represent each District! Mr. Templesmith if you please." Celia's hologram turned and gestured Claudius Templesmith to take centre stage. Claudius seemed to forget himself for a moment, but he nodded curtly and trotted closer to Celia's hologram, looking undeniably terrified of the woman.

"Citizens of Panem!" He raised his voice, "Let the Games begin!" A large cheer, and a standing ovation followed Claudius's simple words. Fireworks could be heard outside, though they would only be faintly visible as the morning sun began to rise over the Capitol. Right now, the Districts would be rising from their slumber and beginning to make their way to their Justice Buildings for the Reapings.

"Thank you Mr. Templesmith," Celia's voice cut clearly over the applause, quickly silencing the room. "Now, I must attend to my duties. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour." Celia's form shimmered, and her hologram dispersed with a puff of mist. The audience gave their loudest cheer of the morning, probably glad to be rid of the Head Gamemaker. _May the odds be ever in your favour._ Stupid thing to say in the Capitol really, the odds were always in their favour. Caesar gave the crowd another smile, and took his seat next to Claudius at the large desk. Claudius was still shaky from his encounter with the Head Gamemaker.

* * *

><p><em>'Eternal glory! That's what awaits her or she who walks out of the Arena at the end of Hunger Games!' <em>

**A/N:**

**So, my plan was to start writing the Reapings... and then this accidentally happened... What do you guys think?**

**Iron Man.**


	3. Chapter 3 Volunteers - District 1 & 2

**3. **

**Volunteers. **

After the frightening encounter with the Head Gamemaker, Caesar took his seat and waited for the rest of the cameras to begin rolling. The Capitol had merely been treated to a pre-show, a screen test if you will. Now, Caesar's face would be broadcast throughout Panem as the Reapings began. The Capitol Seal appeared on the screens behind him, the main cameraman made motions with his hands, _five, four, three, two, and one. _Music played as the cameras panned over the studio audience. "Hello Citizens of Panem!" Caesar beamed widely at the camera in front of him, "and welcome to Reaping Day!"

"Over the course of the next few hours two Tributes, one male, one female, shall be selected to represent each of their Districts in the 51st Annual Hunger Games!" The audience cheered on Caesar's cue. "Joining me in the studio as always, my long term friend and broadcast partner, Claudius Templesmith!" The audience cheered and Claudius waved a hand and bowed his head. "Now, anticipation is surely high for these Games as they come one year after a marvelous Quarter Quell. Only adding to the excitement is the arrival of our new Head Gamemaker, who our studio audience was privileged to have met this morning. She gave us a good fright, but she promised us an interesting Games."

"That she did," Claudius took over, "and someone who knows all about interesting Games is our first guest this morning. Ladies and gentleman please welcome our guest at this time, Jasmine Silk, victor of the 49th Hunger Games!" The audience whooped and cheered as a perky brunette, now aged 20 stepped out from behind the curtain, smiled, and took a seat in between Caesar and Claudius.

"Jasmine! How lovely to see you again," Caesar kissed the young woman's hand, "and I must say you look stunning this morning!"

"Thank you Caesar," Jasmine accepted the compliment graciously, "you're looking rather fetching yourself, new hair colour?"

"Thank you for noticing," Caesar joked, he was famous for his ever-changing hair colour, "But of course, we aren't here to give each other compliments all day, easy as that may be." The audience gave a chuckle. "Now of course, you won the 49th games in a vey inventive fashion. Now I don't know about any of you, "Caesar gestured to the audience, "but my heart leapt into my throat at the same time you leapt off of that balcony!"

The audience gave a loud cheer. Jasmine had been the fan favourite during her Games. She had won by leaping from a 3rd floor balcony, dual-wielding a pair of Bowie Knives, and landing on the District 2 male, blades first. "Well," Jasmine laughed, "you should try it, I guarantee you the feeling was pretty similar." Caesar mocked being terrified.

"I think I'll leave that to the professionals. So, are you excited for this years Games?"

"Absolutely!" Jasmine perked up. "Scary as she seems, I remember Celia Torrent when she was a Senior Gamemaker in my own Games. She was incredibly observant during Training; I guarantee that she'll be just as attentive as Head Gamemaker."

"So we can expect good things from our new head Gamemaker?" Claudius asked, speaking for the first time since Jasmine had entered.

"Absolutely." Jasmine replied with certainty, "she's also very creative so expect the..."

"I'm so sorry Jasmine, I'm going to have to stop you there," Caesar cut in, "as we go live to the Reapings in District 1." Jasmine nodded, and everyone turned to one of the screens in the studio. The image on screen showed the Justice Building in District 1. They were always the best-organised District on Reaping Day, followed closely by Districts 2 and 4. District 1's Escort, Flavius Trenté, stood ready to draw a name from both of the Reaping Bowls.

"Let's start with the boys shall we?" Flavius tucked a stray lock of purple hair behind his ear as he reached into the Reaping Bowl with his left hand, "Jack Banastre!" Flavius announced loudly. A good-looking, muscular boy emerged from the 18 year olds section, amid loud cheers. It struck Caesar as odd that nobody had volunteered yet, but his mind soon caught up. Against all odds, the Career Academy's chosen Tribute had been Reaped. There would be no volunteers. Jack shook hands with Flavius, and District 1's Mentors before waving happily to the crowd. He wore a smug smirk on his face, and cocked his eyebrow slightly as the breeze swept through his dark brown hair.

"Excellent!" Flavius beamed, "and now for the girls!" Flavius reached his hand into the second Reaping bowl and pulled out a small slip of paper. "Emma…"

"I volunteer as Tribute!" A voice rang crystal clear across the gathering in District 1.

"Please," Flavius gestured towards the stage he was standing on, "come on up." A stunning blonde girl emerged from the 18 year olds section and began striding purposefully towards the stage. She received many whistles and plenty of remarks about her chest size, all of which she brushed off and climbed the stairs onto the stage. "Tell us, what is your name?"

"Judith Anastasia Meridian." The girls brown eyes scanned the crowd.

"And what, Judith, was your reason for volunteering as Tribute?"

"That's obvious," Judith replied, "I want to win the Games."

* * *

><p>"Well there we go!" Caesar announced as the TV broadcast returned to the studio, "We now have our Tributes from District 1! Jack Banastre, and Judith Anastasia Meridian! Jasmine, what are your thoughts?" The pretty girl on Caesar's right hand side spoke again.<p>

"Well Caesar, we have two strong, good-looking Tributes that are sure to attract sponsors. That's exactly what we've come to expect from District 1, and we can also expect the odds to be ever in their favour." Caesar suppressed a chuckle at Jasmine's reference to the Career system. The Districts of Panem weren't strictly allowed to enter Tributes that had been trained their whole life for the Games, but the Capitol had turned a blind eye for a good 40 years now. Though Caesar imagined that if the outer Districts started to open Training Academies like Districts 1, and 2, the Capitol would soon shut them down.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Caesar grinned, "and now Jasmine, you're sure to be excited, as we're ready to head right over to your hometown, District 2!" The cameras panned out as Caesar spoke, the Panem Seal flashed briefly on the screen, and District 2's Justice Building came into view. The mountainous landscape was a wonderful sight, though they were only given a brief glance before the camera zoomed in on Kiara Night, District 2's escort. "Fantastic!" Kiara gestured at the screen behind her, the propaganda video had just finished, "Now, the Reapings!" She reached into the first Reaping Bowl, as always with first two Districts the boys were Reaped first. It was less hassle that way. "Illias Martell!" A cheer rose from the District 2 crowd, and just as in District 1, there was no Volunteer. Twice in one day the Academy's chosen Tribute had been Reaped. Astonishing. A boy of 18 stepped out. He had a fairly gaunt face, and his eyes were glassy and wet, his dark hair an unruly mess. But he was somewhat muscular, and he walked with a puffed out chest and a smirk on his face. He looked right at home in the Career District. Kiara shook his hand and gave him a short interview. He seemed confident enough.

"And now the girls!" Kiara announced, "Helen…"

"I volunteer as Tribute!" Just as in District 1, the voice cut clear across the crowd. Kiara beckoned the young girl up onto the stage. She was 17, and by the looks on the District Mentors' faces, shouldn't have volunteered. Kiara asked for the girls name and she gave it proudly, "Jadeline Amber Lockheart, but you can call me Jade." The girl seemed very sure of herself, and Caesar could understand why. She had a slender, toned body. Her curves were in all the right places, and her brown hair set off her stormy grey eyes perfectly. She had volunteered because of her sister, who had come third in the previous Games. A touching story, but not much of a reason to voluntarily march to your death Caesar thought.

* * *

><p>"So," Caesar began, "your hometown Jasmine, how do you think District 2 stack up so far?" The girl seemed to consider this for a long moment, flicking a stray lock of chestnut hair back behind her ear. Snapping out of her deep thought, Jasmine gave a slightly rehearsed response.<p>

"At this stage, I think it's a little too early to tell. We've certainly produced two fine Tributes, as we usually seem to do, but District 1 has done just as well. We can predict that District 4 _will_ produce a strong pair, who've been built up by fishing every day, the wildcard in the first four District's is always District 3." Jasmine smiled at Caesar before finishing, "it'll be interesting to see which kind of Tributes they produce this year." Already on the large screen behind Caesar, odds were being given on the first four Tributes' chances in the Games. The highest rated was Judith Anastasia Meridian, she'd been given odds of 4/1. It wasn't uncommon at this stage, but the bookmakers seemed exceptionally confident in the District 1 girl.

* * *

><p><em>'Noble and just, or hiding ulterior motives? What convinces a child to Volunteer for death?'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Heyy guys! **

**The Reapings are underway! I know this might not be the format everyone is used to, and some of you might think that your Tribute has merely been glanced over but I don't want you to worry. Every Tribute will get their moment to shine, even the Sacrificial Lambs. I just do things a different way, and I also hate Reapings. They're long and tedious and we didn't have to go through 12 of them in Suzanne Collins's books. Rest assured I will write 2 District's per chapter though, so nobody gets cut! **

**Now, a few things. 1, I still need more Mentors! A few District's have already chosen a Mentor, and that's great! But I'm disappointed to hear that a few of you don't care about the Mentor system, or who Mentors your District. It's a little disrespectful to the Mentors who are excited to work with you guys, and _will _be a huge help to you in these Games. A good Tribute/Mentor combo is going to get you further in UtBF, as it's such a complex Games. **

**Now I leave you with 2 questions. Do you want me to write the train rides? Do you want Jasmine to stay on as Caesar's guest for District's 3 & 4 or should I bring in a new Victor? I will be bringing another guest in for D5-8's Reapings. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Iron Man.**

**Thanks to RJB4, DryBonesKing, LokiThisisMadness and Sizzyforever8 for Jack, Judith, Illias and Jade. **


	4. Chapter 4 Personal Reasons - D3 & 4

**4. **

**Personal Reasons**

* * *

><p>Caesar allowed a yawn to escape him as the show cut to a commercial break. He sighed; he was only two Districts in, there we ten more to go. The Reapings were probably his least favourite part of the Games. The first couple of Districts were fine, because it signified the start of the Games. But then they became rather boring and repetitive. He wouldn't mind skipping the entire thing, but it was part of his job. "Live in 45," the show's Producer announced. Caesar quickly produced a pocket-mirror, adjusted his hair, and put on his smile. The Cameraman on his left signaled with his had. <em>Three, two, one.<em>

"Hello, and welcome back! We've just had the Reapings from District's 1 and 2, and we're currently awaiting District 3 to show on our screens. As you can see," Caesar gestured to his right, "the lovely Jasmine is still with us in the studio. You'll be with us till the District 4 Reaping has finished Jasmine?"

"That's right," Jasmine smiled, "I can't wait to see what District 4 has to offer! We don't get much news in District 2, but since I arrived back in the Capitol, all I've heard about is how well District 4 are going to do this year." The girl gave a curious shrug. Claudius weighed in on the subject.

"Yes, District 4 seem to be this years favourite. But then, last years favourite to win the Games was District 7, and the four of them got killed within minutes. I'm not sure how the Bookmakers decide which District will do best before the Reapings even begin." Claudius shook his head. Caesar held back a laugh. The pair of them knew exactly how the Bookmakers decided which District would win before the Reapings had even begun. They pulled names from a hat, or flipped a coin, or rolled a dice. It was all a scam to entice people into betting big money on the Games before the outcome became more predictable.

"Well, it looks like we finally have something from District 3," Caesar announced, turning to the large screen behind him.

"The wildcard District," Jasmine breathed.

* * *

><p>The cameras panned to a sleek building made from black glass with the District 3 Seal carved into it. The Seal pulsed with white light. District 3 had a talent for making technology look beautiful. Their Escort, Zoe Azure, stepped up to the Reaping Bowls, which looked fairly out of place among all of the technological wonder. She smiled a beautiful, twinkling smile at the crowd of disheartened children and reached into the female Reaping Bowl. "Sheridan…"<p>

"I volunteer as Tribute." The girls voice rang out around the courtyard in District 3. Although there was no noise to begin with, her voice seemed to add to the silence rather than break it, as though she was quietly daring anyone to make a sound. The 16 year olds section parted as though moved aside by some exterior force. A girl stepped out. She was tall; her hair was a dark-blonde, crudely chopped nest. She had a spattering of freckles on a face that had been sculpted by thunder. This girl was tough, and everyone could feel it. She moved very gracefully, which only added to the fear-factor that she radiated. She was slim, like an athlete. Everything about the girl looked as though it had been manufactured in a training room. She moved through the crowd without a care in the world, scanning her surroundings with large brown eyes that looked out of place above prominent cheekbones. "Calliope Mayfonte." She announced curtly as she reached the podium.

"Pleased to meet you," Zoe replied after a moment, "tell us, what motivated you to volunteer for the Games?"

"Personal reasons." Calliope replied, ending the conversation. Zoe nodded slightly, and moved to the male Reaping Bowl.

"I volunteer as Tribute," a voice spoke shakily across the courtyard, "may as well save you the effort of pulling out a name." Zoe nodded, and beckoned the young man onto the stage. A tall boy stepped out from the 16 year olds section. His hair was black as coal, he was athletic looking, but not overly muscular. What stood out most were his shining green eyes, which watered slightly onto cheeks a deep shade of red. He was scared, but he didn't want to show it.

"Hi there," Zoe shook his hand, "what's your name?"

"Dylan Rye," the boy replied.

"Why did you volunteer Dylan?" Zoe asked, showing some real concern. Dylan seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Personal reasons." He replied.

* * *

><p>"Well," Caesar said in a quiet voice, "the wildcard District indeed." The entire studio sat speechless for a moment, before Caesar realised he was supposed to be presenting. "Jasmine, you said it yourself, District 3 <em>is<em> the wildcard District. What do you make of that?"

"I'm not sure what to make of it Caesar. That was something wasn't it?" Caesar nodded, "I'd very much like to know what their 'personal reasons' for volunteering are."

"Wouldn't we all?" Claudius mused. Jasmine seemed very unsure of what to make of District 3. True, they never produced a consistent set of Tributes, like the Careers from District 1, or the weak, scrawny children from District 12. But this years Reaping had been strange in its own way. It was unusual at least, that both Tributes from 3 had been Volunteers.

"Mmm," Caesar continued, "we have a few minutes before District 4 are scheduled to conduct their Reaping. Jasmine, what advice do you have for our new Tributes?"

"Don't get killed." The audience gave a laugh, "That is pretty sound advice," she continued, "but no. The best advice I can give is this: Stay true to who you are, but don't be afraid to fight for yourself. There is only one winner after all."

"That there is," Caesar agreed solemnly, "could that winner be from District 4? Lets take a look, as we go live to the Reapings right now!" The audience gave a cheer as the three hosts turned once more to the large screen behind them.

* * *

><p>The cameras panned over the blue waters and rugged shoreline of District 4. The place was beautiful, just like Panem's fourth richest District should be. Perched on the edge of the shoreline, was a large fishing village, made up of quaint wooden cottages. District 4's Justice Building was actually a large, weather beaten Trawler, no longer sea-worthy, it had been converted into the Districts central hub. District 4's Escort, Sheamus O'Leary, reached into the Female Reaping Bowl and announced in a gruff voice, "Madge…"<p>

"I volunteer as Tribute." Voices cheered as the 18 year old stepped out of the crowd. The girl could be summed up in one word: rugged. She towered over nearly everyone in the District; her blonde hair was cropped short, barely touching her broad shoulders. Her dark blue eyes looked dead ahead, nothing distracting her from her goal. "Marlowe Bastion." The girl introduced herself as she crushed her Escort's hand.

"Hello Marlowe," Sheamus grimaced, "that was very brave. What made you want to volunteer for the Games?"

"I'm going to win the Games." The girl's answer was blunt and self-assured. Sheamus nodded, and hadn't even managed to read the name of the boy who was Reaped before a gruff voice bellowed over the crowd.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" The boy shoved his way through the crowd and marched up to the stage. He was huge. His frame was bulky and muscular, his face, though slightly out of proportion, was square-jawed and strong. He had short brown hair, and green-blue eyes that focused intensely on Sheamus O'Leary. "Azer," he announced as Sheamus's hand was crushed once again, "Azer Chistaen."

"I don't suppose I need to ask why you volunteered for the Games?" Sheamus said, tears in his eyes.

"_I'm _going to win the Games." The District pair tried their hardest to crush each others hands, and failing this, shared a smile of mutual respect before waving to the crowd who cheered them on.

* * *

><p>"Well, four volunteers from two Districts. Jasmine, we'll come to you again. What are you thoughts?"<p>

"That guy is huge," Jasmine whistled, "it's understandable why they are predicted to do well this year. The bar has definitely been set by the pair from District 4."

"It has, it has," Claudius agreed, "District 4 have definitely sent a strong pair of Tributes out, no doubt about that. But what about the volunteer pair from District 3?"

"I think the girl has potential to do well," Jasmine commented, "I'm not sure about Dylan, he looks the weakest of the bunch right now, but you never know."

"Well," Caesar said, "the odds are in Azer's favour right now, but that can all change. We'll be taking a short break as we wait for the Reapings from District 5, which unfortunately means that your time here with us is at an end."

"Yes, unfortunately it is," Jasmine shrugged, "but I'm sure we'll see more of each other throughout the Games."

"Absolutely," Caesar agreed, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a huge hand, for Jasmine Silk! Victor, of the 49th Annual Hunger Games!" The audience gave a huge round of applause; Jasmine was still very popular in the Capitol. Rightly so, Caesar thought, for she hadn't turned to alcohol or drugs, or just gone flat out crazy. Jasmine came out of the Games as normal as she went in, and Caesar respected her for that. She was his favourite Tribute, probably of all time, and he was sad to see her go.

"Thank you," Jasmine waved politely at the audience, "and thank _you _for having me." She stood up and gave Caesar a hug.

"It's been an absolute pleasure," Caesar replied, "give it up one more time, for Jasmine Silk!" The audience cheered as Jasmine wandered off to the side of the studio and disappeared behind a curtain.

* * *

><p><em>'Sometimes our actions are selfless, sometimes they are selfish, but our actions are always done for personal reasons.'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Heyy Guys, **

**Here are the Reapings for District 3 & 4, I hope you've enjoyed them. What do you guys think of the format I'm using? I didn't get too many reviews on the last chapter, and feelings seem to be a bit mixed. I'd really appreciate some feedback, I don't want to keep writing something that everyone hates, I'd rather change it up so more people enjoy it. **

**Of course, in this chapter we say goodbye to the lovely Jasmine. I actually quite liked her character, even though you guys didn't learn an awful lot about her, so we might see her again. I quite enjoyed giving a short description of the Districts, even if its not how they appear in the books. What do you guys think of D4's Justice Building being a Trawler? **

**I had hoped that by this point I'd have the Mentors sorted and I could begin handing out points, but it just isn't happening. Some folk aren't making it seriously, and it does annoy the Mentors/District partners, and some Mentors can't decide on a District, which annoys the District Pair(s) who asked for them to Mentor. Hopefully I get a few more sign-ups and I end up with the 12 Mentors I need. Just please, talk to your District Partner, Mentors who've been asked, please choose a District. For those of you who have a Mentor, you should be coming up with strategies! Good luck! **

**A final thing I want to ask you is this: Do I have your permission to publish UtBF as an e-Book (iBooks), with your Tribute in it? I'll still be publishing the story here obviously, but I'd like to convert the finished product into an e-Book, and I need permission again to use your characters. **

**Cheers,**

**Iron Man.**

**Also, thanks to Coleto98, IndigoStarling, Elim9 and Starry Infinities for Dylan, Calliope, Marlowe and Azer. **


	5. Chapter 5 A Fair Chance - D5 & 6

**Here's something to think about: Any Tributes that are found to be 'recycled', will be fed to the monster... Thanks to TalesofFanFiction, Wish on the Star, hollowman96 and nevergone4ever for Malcolm, Lexi, Garret and Bitte (Bit-Uh if you wondered how to pronounce it.) **

* * *

><p><strong><span>5. <span>**

**A Fair Chance**

* * *

><p>Celia Torrent tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. The Reapings were running on schedule, even if District 3 were a little slow at getting organised. District 3 was an interesting place, and they'd sent forward two very different Tributes. One was strong and confident; the other seemed a little more timid. For all Celia knew, they could both be bluffing. She would keep an eye on them during Training. District 4 had produced her favourite Tributes so far. Both were strong, and both looked genuinely ruthless. Not only would this provide good entertainment for the Capitol, but when the time came, they would be easy to manipulate. Tributes like Azer and Marlowe wouldn't shy away when given a shot at glory, and a shot was all she needed to give. But whom would she give that shot to?<p>

"Malcolm Halberd," President Snow mused. A pale boy shook hands with District 5's Mentor as his name was pulled from the Reaping Bowl. He was muscular, with dark blue eyes and shaggy black hair. His expression was grim, but accepting.

"You know him?" Celia asked. Of course the President knew him, but she didn't have a better conversation opener handy.

"I've had several complaints about him and his father," Snow replied, "They're gamblers, the whole family. They enjoy conning people out of money and luxury items. They also prove adequate at covering their tracks. It's hard to find good Peacekeepers these days; men like Thread are too good to waste on the Districts."

"But you're sure he is a criminal?" Celia sat back in her chair.

"Positive," Snow leant closer to the screen, "District 5 could never be called 'poor', they are one of Panem's richest Districts, but look at young Mr. Halberd. He isn't as gaunt, or thin as his peers. He seems more confident, and he has some muscle too. Not common traits in District 5."

"That's very observant. You intend to teach them a lesson I presume?" Celia asked. President Snow smiled.

"I've already done that. Pierce Halberd is not the only man who can trick the citizens of Panem into believing they have a fair chance, I'll make sure he knows it too." Celia raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "There was only one name put into the District 5 Reaping Bowl, for the boys anyway. Now lets see what young Malcolm can do."

* * *

><p>"Alexia Quinn!" District 5's Escort beamed as the girl made her way from the 16 year olds section. She was short, and quite skinny, with dark hair and chocolate-brown eyes. The girl tried her hardest to look tough and un-intimidated, but it wasn't fooling anyone. The girls chin was raised just a little <em>too<em> high, her chest puffed out _too_ much. She was nervous. But then, who wouldn't be? For District 5 and above, the Hunger Games was almost a death sentence. The District Escort, Nikita, shook her hand eagerly. "Alexia," she began.

"Call me Lexi," the girl cut in.

"Lexi," Nikita continued, "how do you feel about being selected to represent your District in this years Hunger Games?"

"_Fan_tastic," Lexi spat. The sarcasm in her voice wasn't very well masked. Nikita rambled on for too long and the broadcast was eventually cut.

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Celia asked as the District 5 Reapings finished.<p>

"Both will die around halfway," President Snow replied, "District 4 have too much in their favour for either of them not to make it to the final three. But who will join them?"

"I'd say Judith, but we still have seven Districts to go. Don't count either of them out though. I've been a Gamemaker for twenty years, twelve of them as a Grunt. I've seen my fair share of surprises." Celia reflected on her long career. When she had first arrived, nobody expected her to stay long. None of the other women in her position had lasted more than two years. A Grunt. That was the name given to the lowest ranking members of the team. They had the longest hours, and the smallest pay. Most who managed to stick it out for five years got promoted quickly. Celia waited twelve years for promotion without complaint.

"I imagine you have," Snow replied, "nobody expected you to last more than a year you know."

"You know my family's history. If twelve years being worked to the bone was what it took to prove my loyalty to the Capitol, then I'd do my twelve years." Celia gazed hard into President Snow's eyes.

"Your sister Corsica, she's an Avox isn't she? Someone brought this to my attention while trying to get your job." The President mulled this over while awaiting Celia's answer.

"Did they also mention _who_ cut out her tongue?" Celia replied coldly. "Lets see how Caesar is coping with his new _guest._"

* * *

><p>Caesar was growing increasingly irritated. Tristan Roark, Victor of the 41st Games, was an absolute loon. During his Games, his Sponsors had sent him a drug that made him somewhat rabid. He went on a 9 Tribute killing spree to win, but when the drug wore off and he saw the bodies that lay at his feet, he snapped. His mind simply couldn't cope, and he nearly succeeded in killing himself with the axe that was in his hand at the time. Clearly, the years had not helped him recover. He was currently raving on about how the voices in his head had warned him not to burn his toast on the electric fence. Even Caesar had given up trying to talk to him. Caesar scratched his head and announced, "Well there we go! District 5! Fantastic! Just as Alexia – sorry, Lexi – put it! Join us right here after the break as we'll be going live to District 6!"<p>

"Get him out," Caesar sighed to one of the Peacekeepers that Tristan had arrived with. The Peacekeeper removed him without a word. "They get worse each year." He turned to Claudius.

"Oh well," Claudius replied, "at least our next _guest _doesn't arrive until District 9 begin their Reapings, and he's in a better frame of mind than Mr. Roark." The Producer signaled to Caesar who plastered on his smile once again.

"Welcome back! Unfortunately Tristan has had to leave us, but no matter! Because now we're ready to go live to District 6!"

* * *

><p>The Justice Building of District 6 loomed out of the mist like a great cliff hemming in a sea of broken souls. District 6 was Panem's largest District, and it showed. Thousands upon thousands of faces looked up towards the stage at Reyna Ramirez, who gently plucked a name from the girl's Reaping Bowl. "Bitte Vertigan," she announced in a crystal clear voice. A small cart ferried the girl from the back of the large crowd. She was small, with rosy cheeks and blonde hair. She was a little stiff looking, but her poker face held up. The girl smiled and shook Reyna's hand politely.<p>

"Pleasure to meet you Reyna," Bitte managed to hold her composure again, but the cracks were starting to show.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Vertigan. So tell us, how do you feel about being selected to represent District 6 in the 51st Games?" Reyna spoke gently to the 18 year old, and just for a moment, caused the cracks in her composure to split open. She broke into a nervous laughter, but quickly gathered herself again.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least a _little _scared," the girl knew all about the importance of first impressions it seemed, "but I'm also feeling quite excited to be a part of a 51 year long tradition."

"What a wonderful attitude to have Bitte!" Reyna beamed. "May the odds be ever in your favour!" The crowd gave a somewhat half-hearted cheer as Bitte was accompanied by Peacekeepers to one of the waiting rooms.

* * *

><p>"Vertigan!" A tall, slightly muscular, 17 year old stepped into the train carriage that would take them on their journey to the Capitol. "Nice work with the crowd out there, really got them warmed up for me!"<p>

"Garret Valens," Bitte turned her head away in disgust, "they couldn't have picked a Morphling instead? At least they don't talk much. They'd be far better company."

"Ooo," Garret cocked his head and sauntered over to where Bitte was standing, "I can be _very _good company you know." He began to wrap his arms around her waist, but Bitte gave him a hard shove that sent him sprawling.

"Keep your hands off me!" She spat, "I'm not as thick as Susan, or Vanessa…"

"It's Patricia," Garret cut in, "this week anyway." Bitte shook her head Garret Valens was a known womanizer, a boxer too. Bitte despised him. He was always sauntering around Hub 43 like he owned the place. He was a cocky, arrogant, pathetic fool.

"Well I suggest you keep your hands to yourself whilst you're onboard this train, or I'll use this," she said, waving a small knife from the dining table at him, "to cut them off. Along with anything else that tries to find it's way to where it doesn't belong." Garret raised his hands and got back to his feet.

"I'm impressed, really." A menacing glint formed in his eye, "but what makes you certain that _it _doesn't belong _there_?" Bitte let out a harsh sigh and stormed off into her compartment. Garret sat in a chair, his grin fading. He gazed out the window as his District rolled out of view, and though about what Jessica had told him as he was leaving.

* * *

><p><em>'In a world like this, does anyone have a fair chance?'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Heyy Guys, **

**Here is the long awaited Reapings for D5&6. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, and the little shift in format. Celia is my second best OC, so I can't help but give her attention. I realise some Tributes got a bit more 'screen time' than others this time around, but it just fits that way in the story. I'm not showing preference, everyone will get their turn at some point. **

**Time to plug the website again. I kinda built this forum, it was active for a week, and now no-one is using it again. Any suggestions on how to improve he site? Also, what do you guys think of the sites new section? Have you read the file on Celia's Tablet..?**

**I'm still on the hunt for that final Mentor... I'll give you guys until the next chapter to take your pick of Mentors, otherwise I'm just going to assign you guys a Mentor and you'll have to make the best of it. Mentor points are also going to start soon. Probably by the D9 Reapings, unless I change my mind. **

**I thought it was obvious... Reviewing the story helps keep your Tribute in the Games. I see other SYOT's with 10,000 reviews on 3 chapters (I'm exaggerating but you know what I mean) and it makes me feel like I'm not doing much of a job. Don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like something, I'd rather that than continue with something nobody's interested in. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Iron Man. **

**Also, for those of you who read the file on Celia's Tablet: If I ever decide to do a second SYOT... which of those designs would you most like to see be used? **


	6. There's a Storm on the Way D7 & 8

**Thanks to xSakura-Blossomsx, Kopycat101, Starry Infinities and Nameless Ghoul for Satin, Aursen, Raelyn and Obubu. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>6.<span>**

**There's a Storm on the Way**

* * *

><p>District 7's large forests were groaning under the strain of a summer thunderstorm by the time the Reapings got underway. Large Juniper and Pine trees swayed with a heavy wind, and lightning cracked across the sky. Satin Valentine sat in the Waiting Room, wondering why the Peacekeepers were taking so long to usher her onto the train. She had been Reaped. It had come as a surprise to her, and she had been filled with a sense of fear. But she also harbored a secret admiration for the Capitol. The city was legend, and she was excited to get a glimpse of it, even if only for a few days.<p>

Satin tucked a strand of velvety red hair behind her ear, and thought back to the moment she had been Reaped. Trey Green, the District's Escort, had shoved his hand roughly into the Reaping Bowl and barked out her name. For a moment, Satin was frozen on the spot. But after an encouraging nod from her friend Dressal, she made her way to the podium and shook Trey's outstretched hand. A boy named Aursen Nicks had been Reaped shortly afterwards. He was a 12 year old, with long blonde hair, grey eyes and an eternally cheerful smile. Satin couldn't see him going far.

That hadn't seemed to bother him though. He eagerly bounded up to the stage and shook Trey's hand so enthusiastically it might've come off. The problem was, he just looked so small. He stood at about 5 feet; he had no muscle and was really very scrawny. Satin couldn't help but feel for him. He seemed to perceive none of the danger he was really in. Satin though that would be nice, in a way. To not care about being Reaped. To not fear death. Satin was still scared of death, despite her excitement about going to the Capitol; she was still scared of death.

* * *

><p>"Excellent, excellent!" Caesar proclaimed from behind his desk, "We're past the halfway mark now! 7 of our 12 Districts have been Reaped, and we'll be heading over to District 8 very shortly, but right now we can look back on this years Reapings so far!"<p>

"Yes, it's been a rather interesting year so far," Claudius Templesmith chimed in, "Particularly in the case of our two Tributes from District 3, would you agree Caesar?"

"Most certainly," Caesar replied, "Districts 1, 2 and 4 regularly give us Volunteers, but two Volunteers from District 3 is something that hasn't happened in a long time. I'm very interested to meet with both Calliope and Dylan, to try and find out what motivated the pair of them to put themselves forward."

"Absolutely, and a young Mr. Valens seemed very confident in himself after he was Reaped, he will surely give you a good interview Caesar!"

"I am sure he will! But interviews can wait, because now we head over to District 8 to see the Reapings!"

* * *

><p>Fumes rose into the air, smothering those in sight. There had been an accident at a factory specializing in dresses for the Capitol. The people of District 8 had been thrown into chaos. People ran in all directions, trying to avoid the fire that was rising into the sky. The Peacekeepers, who seemed to have little care for anyone's wellbeing – including their own – held the children in their pens and ordered the Reapings to continue. District 8's Escort, Velvet Shimmer, placed her shaking hands into the girl's Reaping Bowl. "Zara…"<p>

"I volunteer as Tribute!" A voice sang out across the crowd, and a girl danced dreamily up to the stage. Her hair was a mess of split ends and different colours. Her cheeks were rosy, with a dash of freckles, and she had almond eyes with a cheeky glint to them. The girl floated up to the stage and shook hands with Velvet, clearly unfazed by the fire raging behind her. "Raelyn Macery, but you can call me Rae!"

"Pleasure to meet you Rae," Velvet replied with a degree of composure, "what courage you have to volunteer yourself as Tribute."

"My friend was killed last year, I'm entering in his honour. Plus, it'll be fun!" The girl smiled a dreamy smile.

"How lovely," Velvet smiled back, "and now for the boys!"

"I volunteer as Tribute!" A commanding voice barked out across the crowd.

* * *

><p>Caesar had to force himself to hold back a laugh. Obubu Mabebe had volunteered. The heaviest kid you have ever seen, a solid 300lbs. He had dark, greasy hair tied back in a ponytail and dark beads for eyes. The boy could hardly shift his own weight, and was panting by time he ascended the steps up onto the stage. He had very nearly flattened Velvet, and had surely hurt her hand shaking it. He was arrogant, and really quite hilarious, though not intentionally.<p>

Velvet had asked him what made him decide to volunteer. His answer would have fitted well if he were from District 2. "I won't have any trouble winning the Games, I'm just here for the money." Caesar turned back to the camera's that were pointed his way.

"Well there you have it folks! Our Tributes from District 8! Both volunteers too! I wonder how well they will fare in this years Hunger Games…"

"I wonder..." Claudius agreed. "We'll be taking a short break now, but we'll be back in time for District 9's Reapings, so don't go anywhere!"

_'Prepare yourselves Tributes, there's a storm on the way…'_

**A/N:**

**Heyy Guys, **

**Before I do my happy message, I just want to talk serious for a moment:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There has been a few 'incidents' of people stealing my ideas, or various elements, from UtBF. Just today I found that someone had copied my submission form to use on their own story, word for word. I don't mind if people want to use things like that, but I do mind if you do it without asking me first. I try to make my stories original, and it's hard if my ideas are taken and <strong>**published on other stories. **

**There's been incidents involving TribuTrack® (which I DO mind people using), and due to a fault in my website - which I've now fixed - my Arena Map was 'leaked' for an hour. Hopefully you guys didn't see it as I want the Arena to be a surprise for you, but I also hope people don't steal the idea. **

* * *

><p><strong>Right, that wasn't very pleasant. First off, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's a bit shorter, but one of the characters isn't going to be around long, so I gave them a quick glance-over. <strong>

**Second of all, and this is a big one! I've been hard at work getting my website ready for the real Games to begin! You'll notice a couple pages, like TribuTrack®, have been shut down. This is because they are now being changed for the real Games, and they'll remain shut until the Games begin. **

**I've completed the page for the Arena, and added most of the scenes to TribuTrack® as well, which I must say, looks fantastic. It's had a big re-design, and I'm really happy with it. I'll be opening the page for the Training Centre soon, and I'm also adding an extra 2 days of Training! **

**Finally, Merry Christmas! I won't be updating till after Christmas, so I hope you guys have a wonderful day! **

**Merry Christmas, **

**Iron Man. **


	7. Chapter 7 As a Reminder D9 & 10

**Ehh, where is everyone gone? Thanks to Elim9, ****kgeesy, Moist Larry and Jalen Kun for Errol, Persephone, Amber-Rose and Addison. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>7<span>**

**As a Reminder…**

* * *

><p>The District 10 Reapings had been eventful. Caesar had been having a relatively normal day on the job. A few shock volunteers from the outer Districts, but nothing special, nothing like this. District 9's Reapings went by without complication. The first Tribute was a Volunteer. That came as little surprise. Persephone Barley was the 16-year-old daughter of two proud Victors. It was only a matter of time before one of their children volunteered. That, or they claimed so many tesserae they were the only names in the bowl.<p>

The girl had walked to the stage with obvious confidence. Her platinum hair, the tips dyed purple, flickered across her face in the breeze. She held her head high, and approached the stage. She was obviously far wealthier than her peers in the District. She was well fed; her muscles were toned and well built. It didn't come as a surprise to many when she said she'd volunteered for the glory. Capitol citizens who'd placed bets on her volunteering would be raking in a handsome sum of cash. Her parents, one of whom was her Mentor, stood proudly and watched her shake hands with her District partner.

Her District partner was a little more curious. Errol Ford was a 13 year old. Not a nice age to be reaped, but the boy had dashed up to the stage like a madman. He was tall, had hit his growth spurt early by the looks of it, and tanned from hours spent outside. He had a little muscle, but nothing that wasn't uncommon in District 9 where everyone spent hours doing hard manual labour. The boy was slightly awkward, and definitely nervous.

He managed a short interview on the podium. He'd rushed to the stage to stop his older brothers volunteering for him. He was nervous, sure. But he was also excited. The Hunger Games was going to be a great challenge. He'd always wondered if he'd survive them, now he had no choice but to find out. Errol had hopped off the stage and into the Waiting Room. Caesar wondered if Errol was just putting on a brave face, or if the reality hadn't hit him yet. Maybe he really was brave enough.

* * *

><p>"A bold choice Celia," President Snow greeted her as she stepped off the hovercraft that had brought her back from District 10. "Let us hope it pays off."<p>

"She'll still be more entertaining than the boy she volunteered for." Celia replied bluntly. The President had left the choice up to her; she hoped there wouldn't be repercussions. Not after what happened to last years Head Gamemaker. A child from District 3 had recently found his left pinkie toe in amongst a few coils of wire that were heading for the scrap pile. Celia did not aspire to meet a similar fate. "Besides, now District 10 is interesting for a change. Speaking of interesting…" Celia glanced towards the mob of stylists arriving through a doorway on her left.

"Oh Miss Torrent!" One of them wailed as she approached the Head Gamemaker. She toddled over and began assessing Celia's clothes. "Oh that military style clothing just won't do! I think blue, it will match your eyes and…"

"Shut up." Celia took a long pause between each word. "I don't know what makes you think you have the right to touch me… But if you so much as develop a hitch in your breath, I will carve out your eyeballs and feed them to your children. I am the Head Gamemaker, the woman _in charge_ of the Hunger Games, and in charge of you. You'll show me respect when I summon you here." The stylist quivered and slipped to the very back of the group.

"The reason I called you all here… Is to show you this." Celia pointed a hand towards a group of monitors behind her, and clicked a small remote in her hands. "These are the designs for this years chariots. They are already in the final stages of construction. Your job as Stylists is to create an outfit for your Tribute that matches the style of the chariot they will be riding. If I see a single Tribute dressed as a cow or a pig, the Stylist responsible will be… publicly executed." Celia gave the Stylists a smile; "I will not have a mockery made of my Games before they have even begun. " Celia waved her hand towards the door. "You may leave now." The Stylists made a swift exit.

"You seemed to have given them a scare," President Snow spoke from the chair he was lounging in, "let's check in on the Reapings shall we? Lest there be more trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>45 Minutes Earlier…<strong>

"Addison Thorne." Rosalinda Fuentes called out the girls name and scanned the crowd. She emerged from a group of 16 year olds. Her hair was an untamed mane of jet-black strands. Her face was sharp, with dark brown skin and hazelnut eyes. She clearly wasn't happy. But not in the usual scared, nervous, facing impending death way that Tributes usually reacted.

The girl was quite scrawny. She looked quite underfed, but had a little bit of an athletic look to her. What stood out most was the defiance in her eyes. She bore into Rosalinda like a jackhammer, as if she could stare so intensely it would burn her Escort to ashes. She stood at the bottom of the stage and waited. Rosalinda gestured to her, "Come on up Addison." That was when the defiance cracked. Addison screamed a rather profane string of words and made a run for it. It didn't last very long. A trio of Peacekeepers manhandled the girl onto the stage and struggled to hold onto her as she kicked and punched and screamed.

Rosalinda continued unphased. She had been an Escort for ten years, and had seen it all before. "Now for the boys," she smiled, ignoring the words Addison was screaming at her. The girl was absolutely enraged. "Taisiya Danshov!" Murmurs echoed throughout the crowd in District 10. Taisiya Danshov walked slowly out of the crowd, and the reason for all of the murmurs became apparent. Taisiya had only one eye, and his right arm was cut off halfway. There was no chance he would survive the Games. Rosalinda looked on him with pity. Then a female voice cried out, "No! Stop! I volunteer!"

"What?" Rosalinda was taken aback, "you can't volunteer!"

"Is it in the rules? Please, just let me take his place! It's not fair!" The girl had wild, mousy brown hair and appeared quite muscular. She looked up at Rosalinda with shining green eyes. "Please."

"Someone check the rules please," Rosalinda sighed. She could lose her job over this, but at least she was checking the official rules to see if the girl was eligible to volunteer. The head Peacekeeper beckoned her offstage. Rosalinda nodded to the crowd and hurried of to confer with the man.

"It says nothing!" The man hissed.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" Rosalinda hissed back.

"There isn't a rule for a situation like this! We weren't prepared for it!"

"Well, what do we do? There are thousands of people out there awaiting an answer! We need…" An almighty roar cut out Rosalinda's voice, and everyone else's. A Capitol hovercraft cast an enormous shadow over District 10. The crafts door lowered and extended into a long ramp. The most feared woman in Panem stood at the edge, her blonde hair whipping around in the breeze, her blue eyes piercing the souls of everyone watching.

* * *

><p>Celia Torrent ordered the pilot to hover over the stage. She jumped the remaining ten feet to the ground, and landed gracefully behind the microphone. Celia turned and gazed out at the crowd, enjoying the fear that radiated from the thousands of faces she was looking at. She watched them for a full minute before speaking. "Citizens of Panem," she began slowly, quietly, "as a reminder to the Rebels that the horrors of war do not care to show bias to any particular gender… this young lady will be allowed to volunteer to take Mr Danshov's place."<p>

The District held a fearful silence as Celia invited the girl up on stage, and praised her bravery. Her name was Amber-Rose Brown. Her family ran a bookshop, and she worked with the District's livestock. She was fairly muscular in comparison with her District partner, who had been astonishingly quiet since the hovercraft arrived. Celia stood in conversation with the pair for a few minutes, before ascending a rope ladder and returning to the hovercraft and returning to the Capitol.

* * *

><p><em>'As a reminder to the Rebels that the horrors of war do not care to show bias to any particular gender…'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Heyy guys! New chapter time! We're almost finished the Reapings! **

**So first off, thanks to those of you reviewing! You've already gotten your Tributes further! I also understand if you can't review all the time, but one every once in a while to let me know how I'm doing would be nice. **

**A few questions I'd like you guys to answer: **

**1. What do you think of District 10 having 2 females this year?**

**2. What do you think of my writing this chapter? **

**3. What do you think of Celia? **

**Another thing is TribuTrack®. I've decided to let you guys pick the shape/colour of your Tributes' marker. You can can choose from theses shapes: Circle, Square, Triangle, Hexagon, Heart. You can also pick a colour for the shape, and the shapes' border. This can be any colour you can think up! But please don't make it too difficult, I already put in huge amounts of effort. You can PM me your choices. **

**More on the website. TribuTrack® has had a big re-design. SO much so I'm calling it TribuTrack® 2.0! I'm very pleased with it! I've also created a map of the Training Centre's new section, and I've added 2 more Training days! I think I've mentioned all of this before, but just incase I hadn't... **

**Finally, I'd like to wish you guys a happy New Year when it comes to you! **

**Iron Man. **

**Ps. If anyone wants to be helpful to me, there is a poll on my profile. Nothing to do with Hunger Games, it's for my Harry Potter story, but the results are neck-and-neck. I need a clear winner so if you'd like to help me out and click 2 options that'd be much appreciated! Sorry for the over-long Author's Note...**


	8. Chapter 8 The Final Reapings

**Thanks to Jalen Kun, Xymena Falling, Obviously Entei and xSakura-Blossomsx for Nathan, Aphra, Jonah and Belle. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>8<span>**

**The Final Reapings**

* * *

><p>District 11's Justice Building stood solemnly amongst the fields of wheat. A great stone building that reflected the neglect shown to the District. Their Escort, Nicolai Demeter gazed out towards the crowd as he gingerly thrust his hand into the first Reaping Bowl. "Aphra Maston," he called out clearly, reading the name from the card. The girl stifled a small scream as she made her way onto the stage. She was a pretty thing, short, with cinnamon skin and dark hair. Her dark brown eyes shone with fear as Nicolai shook her hand and asked her a few questions. <em>Of course she was scared of heading into the Arena. Yes she would be leaving friends behind. The Capitol would be nice to see before walking to their probable deaths. <em>

Caesar made a quick assessment of the girl. She was really quite skinny. That wouldn't give her much of a chance against any of this years Career pack, and there would undoubtedly be a Career pack. On the plus side, Aphra was a pretty girl. Not the prettiest girl at the Games it had to be said, but certainly pretty. That was something she could use to gain sponsors, most of whom usually prefer the girls to the boys. Caesar watched as Nicolai placed his hand into the second Reaping Bowl. "Nathan Cole." A small cough emitted from the middle of the crowd before the boy stepped out.

He had hair as black as coal, and eyes a grey-blue like the sea. The boy was far skinnier than his District partner, though very tall. He wouldn't last an attack from the Career's either. Despite this, the 15 year old strode up to the stage with his head held high. He paused for a moment, looked towards another boy in the crowd, and gave a solemn shake of the head. Then he continued onwards, he shook hands with Nicolai as he took to the stage, and then stood for the remainder of the time with clenched fists and a stern look on his face.

* * *

><p>Effie Trinket sat in the trains Dining car with a glum look on her face. The final Reapings had finished, and District 12 was anything but spectacular. Her two children were pleasant enough. Jonah Abagnale had volunteered for his older brother. He was one of District 12's more solidly built boys, though he only stood at 5ft 6. He had honey-blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. But Effie found him to be hot-tempered and ineloquent. The girl, on the other hand, was very nice.<p>

Belle Rose was a sweet girl, a 15 year old, just like Jonah. But she was far more reserved, and mild-natured. She'd been very strong during the Reapings. Not a single tear had fallen as she stood on stage. When she arrived on the train though, Effie wrapped her in a hug and let her have a cry. It must have been horrible, knowing you were about to face your death. Belle was such a pretty girl too. She had long brown hair, which she obviously took care of, and hazel eyes that shone like gemstones. She was funny too, and once the crying had stopped, she adopted a much more positive attitude.

She had left to settle into her compartment for the night, so as to be fresh for arriving in the Capitol tomorrow. Now Effie was left in the company of Haymitch Abernathy, District 12's broken Victor. The man had downed 4 jars of whiskey in the last 20 minutes, and would likely consume more. There was no chance that he could be made presentable in time for tomorrow morning's arrival. Effie would just have to ignore him and try not to notice him stumbling around, making a fool of his District. She gazed out the window and looked at the stars. There were so many of them, bright and beautiful, each one making an impact on a black and foreboding sky. Just like her Tributes, she thought. The two of them would enter the foreboding city that was the Capitol, and emerge as shining stars adorning the sky.

* * *

><p><em>'The Final Reapings had finished…'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Heyy Guys, new chapter time! **

**I also, as I usually do, have a few things to talk about. The first thing is, the Reapings have finished! I realise this chapter is short, but I seriously hated writing the Reapings. In fact, I'm not doing another SYOT after this one, because I just hate the Reapings that much. That being said, people don't seem to be reading this one as much either. I think I'll be taking a bit of time to concentrate on my Harry Potter story, as more people are eager for me to write a new chapter, especially since I haven't given ****them a chapter in over a month. **

**The website has had another ****update. You can now see the map for the new section of the Training Centre! I also have UtBF's first poll up on my profile, make sure to choose 8 options! Also, should I delete the forum on my website, I spent a lot of time getting it working, but nobody uses it anymore. **

**I've also assigned Mentors to each District, except D4 who - unless I find a Mentor for them - will receive a bit of Authors Privilege from me. Now I can start the points system. You can check on my profile to find your assigned District/Mentor, the list is also on the website. I'm sorry if you didn't get the Mentor/District you wanted, but you had plenty of time to choose and I have a story to write. **

**Mentors' question for this week, worth 1 point, is this: Which of the options on the poll on my profile is set in Shanghai, China? **

**Remember, Mentors can also get 1 point for following, and 1 more for favouriting the story. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Iron Man. **


End file.
